Fairy Tail Chapter 438
by BlackLynx17
Summary: NEWEST CHAPTER OF FAIRY TAIL CAME OUT! AND GUESS WHAT! Doranbolt came back! He's back! I thought they'd have me wait like 50-100 chapters! But no! After letting me down once, Hiro is not letting me down again! Here's a little Mendy for Chapter 438 that Hiro obviously forgot to add to this chapter, like seriously they should just kiss already.


**BlackLynx17: HEY GUYS! Guess who freaked the freak out when they read the new chapter of Fairy Tail and saw Doranbolt at the end?! THIS GIRL! I was more shocked at his hairstyle though, I didn't want that to change at all! I loved the other one! But I'm slowly getting used to it and all throughout school today I was thinking of a fanfiction to write for this chapter and I came up with a few ideas, but ultimately the hair made the biggest impact. Enjoy.**

* * *

"The only ones that could save the sixth master, Makarov, are you guys."

"WHAT?!"

"SAVE MASTER?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MASTER?!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENED?!"

"WHO IS THIS GUY?!"

"ISN'T HE APART OF THE COUNCIL?!"

"QUIET!"

The fairies stopped being as their newest master walked up to Doranbolt, "Doranbolt, it's been a while since I've last saw you. How have you been?"

Doranbolt nodded his head as he shook her hand, "just fine; I see you all have kept yourself busy."

Erza chuckled lightly underneath her breath, "that we have. Anyway, what is this business you have about saving Master? Is he in trouble?"

"Not as much as trouble as needs saving; it's hard to explain without knowing the whole situation."

Erza nodded her head, "let's figure out the whole situation then. Guys! Back to work!"

"But Master-!"

"THAT'S AN ORDER AS THE SEVENTH MASTER!"

The fairies all jumped up and started working back on building their new guild, at an even faster pace than usual. Doranbolt chuckled to himself as he crossed his arms back up.

"See, told you. You're going to do just fine as Master," Doranbolt grinned.

"I guess so, come on. Let's go have our talk elsewhere so they don't lose focus again," Erza said leading the way.

"Hold that thought, one second," Doranbolt holding a finger up at her when he finally noticed her.

She was pouting, crossing her hands over her chest and turning away from him as he looked at her. Doranbolt grinned as he walked over, grabbing a piece of her hair when he was close enough and running it through his fingers. Wendy huffed and pulled her hair back, turning around more.

"What did I do this time?"

Wendy peeked back with the cutest pout ever, "several things, the first being not saying hi."

"Hi Wendy."

"Nope, you're too late."

"I'm sorry, was I supposed to just ignore everybody and walk straight up to you, greeting you first?" Doranbolt asked.

"Yes, yes you were."

"I'll definitely remember that next time, for this time though how will I ever make it up to you?"

A sly grin appeared on Wendy's face as she thought it over, "I'll think of something."

"You do that and I'll catch up with you later, bye my love." Doranbolt said reaching down to touch her again.

Wendy pouted more though and huffed, stomping away. Doranbolt grinned and shook his head at her, turning back to walk towards Erza.

"You and Wendy?"

"Happened when she joined Lamia Scale," he replied back.

Erza hummed lightly and nodded, "okay. Now, what were you saying about Master?"

* * *

Wendy laid passed out under the shade of a tree, using what little magic she had left to create a breeze. They had worked for hours, and it still wasn't complete, but it was really coming along nicely. What really sped the process up was how she cured the fatigue of the most hardest workers, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Elfman once they all started competing against each other, and now she was taking a well deserved break just like all the others.

"Hello Wendy, I'm greeting you first before everyone else."

Wendy hummed lightly and slowly opened her eyes; Doranbolt's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he leaned down towards her.

"Is everything alright? Wendy?"

"Hmm," she hummed, "just fine," she yawned, "a little bit tired, but other than that I'm just... mad at you," Wendy pouted, remembering when she got a look at Doranbolt's face.

He sweat-dropped a little and sighed, "still? Did you come up with something yet? As much as I enjoy this face of yours, I don't think you allow kisses while mad at me," Doranbolt chuckled poking at her cheek.

Wendy swatted his hand away and looked around, spotting Erza and everyone gathering up around her.

"What did you talk to Erza about? Is Master alright? We're going to save him, right?"

"I have no doubt Master is going to be just fine now with Fairy Tail back in business. Come on, how'd you like to take a tour of the new Magnolia? We aren't planning on doing anything until tomorrow, so we have some time to ourselves."

Wendy stood up, her legs shaking a bit at first. "What about the others? Shouldn't I be listening?"

"I'll give you a run down of the story; I've missed you though Wendy."

"I tried calling you, all I kept getting was your stupid voice mail though which is another reason why I'm mad at you!" Wendy huffed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was in a situation where I couldn't answer, you know there's nothing that would keep me from hearing your voice if it wasn't life or death."

Wendy stared up at Doranbolt as they started walking through the town, seeing his sweet smile and those vibrant green eyes. She huffed again, hating how she was giving into him so easily, and turned away.

"It's good to see Natsu and everyone back." 

"I know, isn't it?! Natsu came to pick me up with Lucy and Happy and then we got Gray and Juvia, but ran into a little trouble on the way, but nothing we couldn't happen and then headed straight towards Magnolia! Sherria was a little sad that I was leaving, and it was hard to say good-bye to Lamia Scale, but everyone was very understanding and- and-... huff," Wendy glared, turning her head away once more.

"Wendy! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for whatever I did, don't just stop talking to me!" Doranbolt whined, grabbing a hold of her shoulders.

He turned her towards him and started pouting, giving her the cute, innocent puppy dog look he'd always give her when he wanted his way. Wendy found it hard to resist, glaring as she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. Doranbolt sighed, giving it his best shots, and scratched the back of his head.

"Can you at least tell me what I did to make you so mad?"

Wendy pointed up; Doranbolt looked at the sky, "what? All I see is the sky."

"No Doranbolt, your hair! It's your hair! You completely ruined it and didn't even tell me you were cutting it!" Wendy finally voiced.

Doranbolt blinked, running his hands though his hair, "you don't like my new haircut? I cut it about two months ago."

"Exactly! You didn't tell me at all nor visit me in two months, which is another thing I'm mad about, but you cut it! You cut your handsome, sexy looking hair and now I'm stuck with this!" Wendy exclaimed, flicking his hair up.

Doranbolt started laughing and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pressed a small kiss against her ear.

"You know, it's still the same except with a different style. You can still run your hands through it while we're making out, and tug on it while we're doing other things."

Wendy blushed furiously and tried to move away, Doranbolt held her steady though and laughed in her ear before placing another kiss on it.

"Go one, try it. You might like it even better," he told her pulling back a little.

Before Wendy could voice another word Doranbolt pressed their lips together. Her eyes went wide as he wasted no time to devour her mouth, running his tongue all along her teeth and her fangs! Wendy shivered and moaned, bringing her hands up to his hair. She grabbed fist fulls as she pulled them closer, running her hands though it.

It felt the same as before, still soft, and maybe that was just his scent, but it smelled sweeter like he might have conditioned with a berry shampoo and conditioner. Doranbolt pulled her in closer, wanting to feel more of her after being separated for so long. He didn't expect for her to hate the haircut honestly. It had grown out a bit too long and when he had gone to the shop to cut it, the stylist offered a new style and Doranbolt agreed on a whim. He liked it, it wasn't much different than before with a little bit more spikes up, maybe she didn't like how he looked more like everyone else though.

"God I missed you Wendy." Doranbolt groaned out when they parted for air.

Wendy pouted lightly as she scrunched her fingers in his hair still, finally getting a good look at it as she leaned up and moved his spikes around.

"It's not, that bad," she hummed, twirling a strand around her finger.

"See, just takes some getting used to."

"I still miss the other one though, but maybe I just need some more getting used to. Do you think the others would mind much if I took the rest of the day off?"

"Even if they did I wouldn't let you go back, not until you tell me you love me." 

Wendy giggled, "I love you Doranbolt."

"Oops, I meant my hair, but I love you too Wendy."

Wendy smiled as she stared up at him; now that she was getting a better look at him, she didn't mind it at all. He did sort of look a different sort of handsome, still her cute and adorable Doranbolt though that she loved, and if she loved him that meant she loved all parts of him, including his hair. There was no way she was about to tell him that soon though.

Wendy thought she'd keep it a secret a little bit longer.


End file.
